Talk:Torog Stew/@comment-24.40.142.223-20150209023413/@comment-90.227.227.75-20171022081900
I was starving too. I found a bowl of the stew, and took a sip. I tasted awful. Suddenly, I felt a stunning pain in my left leg. A Half-Troll accused me of stealing his stew. I said that I could make a new one, probably even better tasting than the last one. He grabbed an axe and swung it above my head. Luckily, I had ducked before this, I grabbed my dagger (wich I conveniently looted from a bandit three days ago), and stabbed his achilles tendon. He barely flinched. He grabbed me by the neck, and said: "This is what we do to thieves.". He threw me, probably about fifteen feet away, then he ran at me. But luckily, I grabbed the stone spear from my back, and thrusted it into his chest, killing the beast. To my surprise, everyone around me started cheering. I had killed "The Invincible". Some even went up to me and asked if I really could make a stew that tasted better than the one I had just tasted, so I ventured out into the wilderness with some of the Half-Trolls in search of ingredients to the stew. I was looking for yams, while the Half-Trolls were searching for some unlucky beast to kill. I had only picked a few yams, maybe six or more, and one of the Half-Trolls spotted a herd of gemsbok. I grabbed my bow and took an arrow from the quiver placed on the side of my hip, and fired. I think I got one right in the heart, for when the arrow touched the animal, she dropped down immediately. While the other gemsbok ran away, I took grabbed my brazen dagger and carved a bit of meat off of her, the rest I left to the vultures. I returned with some yams, a bunch of different meats, some sugar canes and a bit of rock salt, wich I had found in a boulder. I started preparing the meal, some Half-Trolls claimed it smelled delicious. When I was done, I took the pot I made the stew in and took it out to the residents of the village. They were starving. I filled a bowl for each Half-Troll, and one for myself. I was quite proud of what I had made, and the Half-Trolls said that it was the best thing they've ever tasted, among other things. I said that I could teach them how to make it for themselves, and they listened. Fifteen days later, I visited the same village once again. They insisted on getting me some lunch. I agreed, and they got me a stew similar to what I had made, but not quite. I had noticed they did change some things. It was delicious though. It did have the ingredients I had came up with (yams, meat, sugar and salt), but they also had some other things, like chili, onions and more. I praised them for what they had made, and I decided to go to other similar tribes and teach them how to cook properly as well.